The inventive concept described herein relates to a terahertz wave generating module and a terahertz wave detecting device including the same.
Terahertz waves are electromagnetic waves having a frequency between that of microwaves and that of infrared light. Terahertz waves are located at the boundary between electromagnetic waves and light waves, and may have both electromagnetic and light wave characteristics. Terahertz waves may be applied to various fields such as spectroscopic material analysis, medical diagnosis, wireless local area communication, and so on.
Terahertz waves may be generated using a photomixer, a hot-hole laser, a free electron laser, and so on. When a photomixer is used, terahertz waves may be generated at room temperature, and an output frequency of the generated terahertz waves may be changed into a wide band. For such reasons, a technique of generating terahertz waves using a photomixer has been intensively researched.
However, essential elements such as a plurality of light sources, a coupler, an amplifier, and the like may be required to generate terahertz waves using a photomixer. This may cause an increase in a size of a terahertz wave generating device including such essential elements. Also, output loss may be generated by connection loss among these essential elements.